The Endless Vacation
by Luvmuffin.xoxo
Summary: La Rowtos used to be a secret island, now that it's public see a few lucky contenders were offered a free trip to La Rowtos island for two weeks, but as time goes on, The trip takes a dark turn which leaves the guests to make some hasty decisions and others create enemies among themselves. How will these 43 guests live on an island full of mysteries?
1. Paradise?

A/n this story is inspired by a mobile game called Choices, and the story I'm getting basically some of the ideas from is called Endless Summer.

...

_"You were made for this."_

_A voice broke through the darkness. A pretty large man loomed over her, he stared into her eyes. It felt deadly as the voice echoed away. Then, everything flashes. She's in a lab, the scene colored in front of her eyes as she sees two people masked, fiddling with something that held her wrist tightly._

_"It's okay, we're here to help." A different voice spoke, adding this safe feeling around herself. and then the scene goes away as another fills the darkness._

_"Sometimes, you just can't avoid death." An older voice speaks, she's somewhere with a lot of trees, a lot of plants. A hole is being dug out, big enough for a person to fit inside._

_The voice suddenly rings loudly through her ears, then that image fades away almost quickly and the darkness swept back in. Silence. Another image comes back, there's a woman sitting at a beach, her hair pulled up in a messy bun._

_"Just think of the story you'll have."_

_Her smile infectious._

_Her beautiful green eyes staring back, and her pale skin glistening in the moonlight. The feeling of calmness suddenly present. It felt like the world was at peace, that nothing could ruin this moment…_

_Until…_

…

"Piper!"

Piper jolts awake, her heart pounding and so was her head. She looks beside her to see her boyfriend Larry smiling.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked, Piper was breathing heavy but nodded regardless.

"Y-yeah." She leans back into her seat, more comfortably. "How long was I out?" She questioned, the plane was definitely still in the sky so she couldn't have been asleep long.

"Not too long, an hour tops." Larry says, he looks down to his watch, groaning. "This damn watch keeps messing up."

"I swear I want my bladder back." Piper's best friend said, she's right months pregnant. Her husband Pete sat beside her, going on and on about nonsense only Larry listened to. Polly struggles to stand for a bit and wobbles her way through the aisle and straight to the small bathroom.

Piper sighed, her head was pounding like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly the bright sky they once flew in turned dark, and rain started falling.

"The weather's more bipolar than Florida." Pete chuckled, but soon the rain fell harder and the sky was even darker.

"Hello Everyone!" The tour guide stood in the middle of the aisle, she had her hands together as she gathered everyone's attention. "I'm Vee, your tour guide… We are having… A situation but do not fear, everything will be fine." She smiled charmingly, her eyes met Piper's and lingered.

Piper looked away awkwardly.

"Just stay calm. And everything will be fine." She repeated, but as soon as she said that the plane jerked causing her to fall onto someone.

"That looks completely fine!" A raspy voice yells as everyone started to eye their windows. The sky wasn't as bright as it just was, and immediately everyone knew something was wrong.

"Everyone stay in your seats!" Vee yelled.

Piper shot up, "Shit."

Larry grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. "You heard her, you have to stay in your seat."

"I need to bring Polly back in here." Piper's eyes pleaded, Larry slowly let her go and she bolted through the aisle to just be knocked off her feet by another jerk. But she didn't just fall onto an empty seat.

"Howdy stranger."

This woman, she recognized her. _"Just think of the story you'll have."_

Those same green eyes staring into Piper's blue orbs. "I… Dreamt of you." Piper voice came out weakly, the woman smirked.

"If that's your pickup line, I'm interested."

Piper quickly brought herself up from the woman, "I uh… Yeah I gotta go." She jumped up from the seat and quickly made it to the bathroom.

Without knocking she burst through the door scaring Polly.

"Jesus!" The pregnant woman held a hand over her heart.

"We need to get you back to your seat." Piper urged, the bathroom was extremely tiny so the only thing she could hold onto was the sink.

"Just let me finish first!" Polly squeezed her legs together.

"Oh are you kidding? This plane is in the middle of a freaking storm! Polly get up!" Piper wrapped her arms around Polly to stand her up, the pregnant woman groaned but reluctantly pulled her pants up and followed Piper out the bathroom door.

"Why aren't you two in your seats?" Vee worriedly grabbed onto Polly, guiding her to her seat. Piper didn't follow and headed straight to the pilots room, she didn't know why but her feet just brought her there.

"What the fuck?" Piper saw two pilots fast asleep as if nothing was going completely wrong right now. "Uh? Hello?!" Piper yelled, both pilots jumped.

"W-What are you doing?" One asks.

Another one with a mustache wipes his face, "why are you out of your seat?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper threw her Question out, "we are in a storm! And you two are asleep!" Both men look at each other than the dash.

"Oh shit…" the one without the mustache says, "this isn't good."

"That's reassuring." Piper muttered.

"Holy shit!" the mustache guy yelled, "Shit! Shit." He whacked a few buttons on the dash, he quickly turned to Piper. "You! get back to your seat and tell everyone to buckle up." Piper just nodded and ran out to the other residents who were all completely freaking out.

At the sight of Piper a woman asked, "Hey what's happening up there?" She was sitting next to a dark skinned girl, holding her as she rocked back in forth.

"Nothing good, fasten up everyone!" Piper quickly made it back to her seat and Larry took her in his embrace.

"The weather was just clear!" A voice yelled.

"It must be a sign of God!" Another voiced.

"There's no way I'm dying on a fucking plane with these strangers!" Another voice yelled.

"Okay everyone." The mustache guy's voice came through the mic. "Things like this happens, everything is fine!"

Another woman scoffed, "because this seems so fine!"

Just outside the plane's window the dark sky lit up with orange electrical balls combining. "I've never seen anything like this before." Piper held Larry's hand tightly, he shared a look as to say ''if we die, I love you."

"My Heart!" An older voice cried.

"Well I least I'll go out in a bang." Another older voice says.

Then another crack of thunder shot through the darkened sky causing the most ear piercing sound as many of the passengers held their ears.

"We're going to die!" The girl who was rocking back and forth screamed, she was basically curling herself up in her seat. Piper felt bad, she watched over a few other passengers and they were probably all silently praying that they'll make it out of this.

The mustache guy came back on the mic. "Just a little further everyone! We're going to be okay." The mic cut off and the passengers all sucked in a breath, but the pilot was right. Soon the sky began to clear and the beautiful blazing sun appeared, creeping out of the clouds.

"Oh thank God!" A male voice cheered, "looks like we living for another day!" A few other passengers immediately calmed down, many cheering along with that guy. Piper took in deep breaths to calm herself.

"You okay Polly?" Piper asked, her voice still a little shaky.

Polly nodded quickly, "I just can't wait to get off this fucking plane."

"Oh man, there it is." Larry smiled at the sight of the island.

Another voice spoke over the mic, "welcome to La Rowtos."

"Well, would you look at that." Pete beamed.

As the plane sunk down into the beautiful island, and when it landed many of the passengers shot up, taking their things and nearly bolting off the plane. The woman Piper basically fell on top of was talking to the other guests, Piper had never seen this woman before, besides the dream and the falling incident. She had no idea why she felt this… Urge to be by her.

"Let's go babe." Larry reached out to help Piper stand, they waited till Polly and Pete passed them to get their stuff. The woman was searching through her bag as the other guests she was talking to left the plane.

"Hey, you go ahead of me. I'll be out in a minute." Larry gave her a questioningly look but left regardless. Piper's eyes were glued to this woman, she watched her open a glasses clase while she walked over.

"Hey glasses." Piper grinned.

The woman met eyes with Piper, "Hi dreamer." She smiled.

"Yeah about that… I'm sorry, that was weird." Eyed the ground embarrassingly.

"It's okay. I'm more flattered than anything, even though it's kinda weird."

Piper looked up again, and their eyes meeting.

"Have we met before? Before today?" Piper asked.

The woman shrugged, "maybe. A drunken one night stand perhaps?"

"I'm not gay." Piper says, "maybe at a bar or something." She dismissed.

The woman zipped up her luggage and Piper stood by, not really sure of what to say.

"Probably. But I think I'd remember someone as hot as you." The woman smirked, "but who knows?" She shrugged off. Piper's eyes fell to the floor, the woman was now zipping up her luggage and looked up at Piper again.

"Are you waiting for me?" She asked in small amusement.

"It's the polite thing to do." Piper innocently smiled.

The woman smirked, "well thank you for being a gentlewoman."

The woman walked ahead of Piper, before she could take a step out of the plane they heard the pilots talking.

"Nobody's picking up." A low voice mumbled.

"Just try again." There was a pause. "You bitches! We had an emergency landing and none of you picked up."

Static was the only sound heard as a response.

Both the woman and Piper shared a look, the woman shrugged and got off the plane with Piper following behind.

"There you go!" Polly hugged Piper, "I'm so ready to take a power nap right now." Polly's eyes traveled to the woman who stood beside Piper. "Who are you?" Polly crossed her arms.

"My name's Alex."

Piper analyzed this Alex woman. You just don't dream of someone you never met before.

"Cool, I'm Polly." Polly held her hand out to shake with Alex's. As they shook hands another woman passed them with a very angry expression.

"What is this shit?" She asked the tour guide who stood by a younger woman.

"What's the problem?" The tour guide plastered a fake smile.

"First off, we almost die." The Latina yelled, "and second, where is everybody?" another younger girl slowly followed behind.

"Mom! Please stop your embarrassing me."

"You know what's embarrassing? Almost dying and having a bad vacation." Her voice loud, she threw her hands up.

"Well I'm sure everyone is at the resort, someone should be coming soon to take us there." The tour guide replied.

"They better be hm." Another Latina grabbed her arm.

"Aleida, relax." She wrapped her arm around Aleida's neck. " Just think about the Spa."

Aleida eyed the woman beside her, "that spa better be the best thing I ever felt."

"I'm totally ready to have guys pay for my stuff." Another young smaller Latina smiled, she wore makeup that complemented her features."I need someone to cherish me after that shit storm of a plane ride."

Another Latina with bangs stood beside her. "Right? That shit was almost traumatic."

Everyone suddenly seen the one dark skinned girl rocking herself again.

"Suzanne please, we're off the plane okay? You're okay." The woman who held her earlier reassured.

"Or maybe it was traumatic." The smaller Latina eyed Suzanne.

"There are… A lot of personalities here." Piper muttered.

Alex giggled, "well there are a fuck ton of people with us."

When receiving the ticket to La Rowtos, it was written that there would be 41 lucky guests that get to experience various things at the island, something about needing the reviews? Piper couldn't remember.

Everyone was pretty much gathered in one huge group, Piper took this time to count everyone on airstrip. She was bored okay?

She frowned, "something's off." Piper announced.

"The service?" Polly asked.

"No. The count." Piper says, "there were supposed to be a certain amount of people here but it's less..."

"Maybe they couldn't fill the spots." Polly replied.

Piper eyed everyone carefully, Piper bit her cheek as she stepped on something. Looking down at the dirt, her eyes spotted something resting there. "Hey, is this… A dart?" Piper picked up the object with a needle at the end, a red feather hanging.

"Please tell me there are classes for that." Alex replied taking the dart in her hand.

Both the pilots hop off the plane, their eyes targeted on the guests. "Hey uh. Can we talk to you?" The clean shaven face pilot asked the tour guide, she nods and walks off with both men.

"That's odd." Piper watched the three talk amongst themselves, "how long are we supposed to just stand here?" Piper asked.

Still eyeing the dart, Alex replied. "I'm pretty sure someone coming soon."

"The service here is really sucking." Polly sighed. Larry and Pete come running back to the girls, they had been talking with a few of the male guests. Pete's eyes admired the object in Alex's hands.

"Oh, cool! Where'd you get that?"

"Right there." Alex pointed to the ground, Pete looks around as if he'd find another one.

"Can I see that?" Alex hangs over the dart, "I wonder what took in this bad boy." He held it close to his eyes. "The vial's almost empty." He announced. "must've gotten it's target."

"If it got it's target." Alex says.

Pete nodded," That's a possibility."

"Uh… Right." Larry wraps his arm around Piper's waist. "So what should we do first once we settle?" He asked, planting a soft kiss on Piper's cheek.

"We should go to the beach."

"I'll rather stuff my face in a blanket." Polly rubbed her back, "I feel like an elderly woman."

"Hey everyone! May I get your attention again?" The tour guide called, the two pilots stood behind her looking like a weak security team.

Everyone gathered around the woman.

"So… We're not getting any connections, and that means we'll have to walk to the resort ourselves." A few groans were thrown out. "It's going to be a short walk, no need to get upset." The woman was giving Piper the weirdest vibe.

"How about we go to the hotel? Drop off our things then go to the beach?" Larry asked.

"I'll go with you." Polly offered.

"I'll meet you at the beach." Piper gave a final kiss on Larry's cheek and he, Pete and Polly began to follow the tour guide.

"Where are you going?" The tour guide asked Alex, as she was making her way to the beach.

"To the beach! I at least want to enjoy the water." Alex responded.

"Okay, fine. Just come to the resort when your done." Alex and a few others started heading off to the beach and Piper followed. The two pilots also joined the tour guide, as the mustache guy complained about money.

Piper strips from her pants and unbuttons her shirt facing away from the water, she was still feeling a little unnerved about this place. Something about it was… Different. As she let her thoughts run she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She quickly turned around, "fuck you!" Alex's began to laugh.

"Hey, you're so tense." She placed her hands on Piper's shoulders massaging them. She slowly drops her arms to see a few buttons still closed on Piper's shirt. She unbuttons them, "you okay?" She asked while batting her eyes a little.

"We did just get out of a terrifying storm not even an hour ago, While being on a plane with two pilots who were asleep might I add.." Piper responded.

"True." After unbuttoning Piper's shirt, Alex tugs it off. "I'm here if you ever need to relax." She winked playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind." Then silence fell between the two.

Their eyes speaking another language that not even they could understand, neither one wanting to break this eye contact they stayed there, for just a few more minutes. This moment felt like it could last forever.

Until..

"Hi!"

Suzanne walks over to the two girls, they immediately cleared their throats awkwardly.

"Hello." Piper replied, smiling.

"Hi." Alex says, frowning.

"I have a question. And… I want you to answer it." Her eyes staying on Piper.

Piper glanced toward Alex. "Uh… Sure what's up?"

"Do you think that storm changed things?"

Piper's eyebrows furrowed, trying to come up with some type of answer but at the same time not knowing any answer. "What do you mean?" Before Suzanne could answer someone called for her.

"Suzanne!" The girl from the plane ran over, "What did I tell you about running off?" The woman looked apologetically to Alex and Piper. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really." Piper replied.

"I'm Grace, Suzanne's my sister." She reached her hand out to shake with both girls.

"I'm Piper, nice to meet you."

"Alex." Alex shook Grace's hand.

"Nice to meet you both, but Suzanne and I should be on our way." She smiled as she turned Suzanne away from both girls and took her into the water.

"That was a fucking weird question." Alex sat her hand on her hip.

"You're telling me." Piper shrugged it off and headed toward the water. She didn't wait for Alex to follow her and jumped right in. The water was a pretty warm temperature, making Piper tingle just a little as she was swimming under the surface. She opened her eyes to look around and the sun was enough to lighten up the water, she could see various plants. After gazing at the plants Piper closed her eyes and swam up to the surface again.

"So elegant." She heard Alex say.

Alex swam closer to her, grinning.

"Well, thank you." Piper started floating on her back.

Alex floated beside her, staying oddly close."So is that guy your boyfriend?"

"Larry? yes."

"Lucky him." Alex muttered.

"I swear it's like I met you before." Piper spoke after a few seconds of silence. There was no way in Piper's mind that those two haven't met before this trip.

"Maybe in another life." Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the peace she felt in the water.

"Maybe. It's so weir- Oh my god!" Piper gasped.

Alex followed her gaze to see a beautiful seahorse creature emerging from the water, it possessed these tiny wings that flapped like a hummingbird's wing. The creature was staring straight at Piper, it quickly circled her before darting back into the water.

Alex looked around to see if anyone had seen what they saw.

"I've never seen anything like that." Piper stared at the spot the little creature swam in.

"I think we're the only ones who seen that." Alex checked around her shoulder to see the other guests far from them.

"I don't think anyone would believe us if we told them." Piper sunk into the water a bit, lowering herself to see if the creature would come back.

"So it's like our secret." Alex smiled.

Piper smiled also, "yeah. Our secret."

Their little swim was interrupted by voices running up to the beach. The two girls shared a look.

"Guys! Guys! You have to come to the hotel!" Larry, and a few other people ran to Piper and the rest of the beach goers.

Both girls reluctantly swim away to join the rest of the people.

"What's wrong?" One of the Latina girls asked.

"Just… Come with us." A guy led the way to the resort.

Piper watched everyone slowly follow the people who ran here, Larry had a troubled expression on his face.

"Larry what's going on?" Piper asked, ditching Alex to walk with her boyfriend.

"I-I… You'll just have to see. I don't want to worry you." He replied.

"Well your response is worrying me." Piper admitted.

Larry stayed silent as they made their way to the hotel. And once they came inside Piper knew exactly what the problem was. The hotel seemed deserted. Drinks and suitcases were left unattended in the lobby. The only life in the lobby were the guests who followed the tour guide, everything else was…. Gone. Silence filled the room as the group studied the abandoned lobby.

Suzanne held her hands close to her chest.

"Holy… Polar bear."

...

a/n in the game there were only like 11 people so it's safe to say that not everyone here will survive.


	2. Looks Like There's A Problem

"So… The other people are playing hide in seek?" Another girl who went swimming with Piper and the others asked, more in a humorous way. But nobody was amused, not even slightly.

"I totally cannot wait to review this place." Another woman replied, "if I say we all got treated poorly would we still get the _money_?" This woman has blonde hair and very, very dirty teeth. She stood next to two other women who looked practically the same but with brunette hair.

"Did the staff know we were arriving?" Piper asked aloud, everyone started to chatter amongst themselves, coming up with any solution that made sense.

"You know, this reminds me of the time I lived in a tree." A slim woman with Asian features said, everyone stopped talking to just look at her as if what she said was completely useless. Which... It was.

"I was doing a protest, it was a whole thing." She adds, she cleared her throat as everyone started talking up again.

"Can any of y'all get service?" A black girl asked holding out her phone, she had short hair styled in a mohawk.

A few no's were given.

"Do you think there was a gas leak or something? And everyone had to leave?" Grace asks.

"Can't happen. This is a volcanic island." Piper replied.

"Well standing around here isn't going to help." An older woman says, Piper had heard that voice before…_ "Sometimes you just can't avoid death."_ Her eyes explored the woman, now she was very positive she never met her in her life… Why was she dreaming of complete strangers?

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Aleida crossed her arms, "not even our tour guide stayed." As she says that, the other guests look around for Vee.

"She's probably try'na figure something out." A black woman with french braids says, "it's not like she could do anything else." She added.

"I'm way too tired sitting around man!" Another black woman in a hoodie says, "after that plane I need to rest."

A few other people agreed but someone didn't.

"Resting is the least thing we can do right now." A older woman with red hair spoke over everyone, her Russian accent washing through the air,she looked so confident. Like she held the answers to everyone's questions. "Whatever everyone is, we must find them. For all we know this could've been some… Evacuation."

"Is this like a pirate game?" Suzanne asked, "like we have to find the treasure but in this case the treasure are the missing people."

The woman with the red hair nodded, "yes. Like that."

Suzanne immediately smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"There are enough people to split up and search this hotel, maybe for clues and such." The other older woman Piper dreamed of said.

"Well I heard there'd be a pool." The Latina with bangs says, her friend scoffed.

"A pool on an island surrounded by water. That's wild."

"Just split in groups and search people!" The older woman ordered, the woman with the red hair stopped everyone from moving.

"Wait." She called, "we must all introduce ourselves. It'll make things easier." She suggested.

A short heavy set woman sucked her teeth, "what are we? Middle schoolers? Do you want us to go around in a circle and share an interesting fact about ourselves?"

"Just your names would be enough." The red haired replied, her voice stern.

Silence passed around for a few seconds, nobody daring to say anything.

The woman who tried humoring the situation spoke, "I think we should listen to this lovely old Russian lady. You all know how serious a Russian can be."

The Russian woman smiled, "I'm not that old." She mumbled.

And yet, no one spoke a word.

"Okay!" The younger woman held her hands up, "I'll go first." She smirked, "I'm Nicky Nichols." Her eyes traveled to Alex who stood beside her, expecting her to speak.

Alex awkwardly smiled, "I'm Alex… Vause."

And soon, the other guests continued the chain of names.

"Gina Murphy."

"Polly Harper."

"Larry Bloom."

"Natalie Figueroa."

"Joel luschek."

"Flaca Gonzalez."

"Poussey Washington."

"Brook without the E… Soso."

"Leanne… Taylor."

"Angie Rice."

"Sophia Burset."

"Alison Abdullah."

"Lorna Morello."

"Blanca Flores."

"Aleida Diaz."

"Yadriel."

"Pete Harper."

"Boo."

"Erica Jones."

"Rosa."

"Grace Warren and my sister Suzanne."

"Tricia…"

A older woman stood by Tricia, indicating that she doesn't speak.

"Spell out your name." The Russian says.

"N-O-R-M-A."

"Norma." The Russian nodded.

The two pilots spoke next.

"John… Bennett."

"George Mendez."

The names continued.

"Daya Diaz."

"Gloria Mendoza."

"Taystee Jefferson."

"Janae Watson."

"Maria… Ruiz."

"Maritza Ramos."

"Cindy Hayes."

"Tiffany Doggett."

"Joe Cuputo."

"Piper Chapman."

"Frieda Berlin."

And now eyes were on the Russian.

"Red." She smirked.

"Now that we all know each other." Frieda started, let's not waste any more time wondering what happened and search this hotel for anything we can find."

"Alright! I'm going to the restaurant who's with me?" Cindy asked.

"What could we possibly find?" Janae asked, Cindy shrugged.

"Girl, you should come. There's definitely gotta be something to eat around here."

Janae smiled and nodded, "alright."

Along with Cindy and Janae, Poussey, Alison, Grace, Suzanne, Brook, Boo and Pete decided to join them.

"Well, I could definitely enjoy the sun while it's still out." Maritza says and the other Latinas agreed.

There were still a few people out though, so Lorna spoke.

"Well I heard about the ballroom!"

"Ah yes! We can use our dancing skills to find clues." Nicky snickered.

"Okay. Say what you want but we are supposed to be looking for something, and something can be anywhere!" She pointed out.

Piper thought Lorna had a point, she stepped forward. "I'll go."

Alex almost immediately stood forward as well after Piper, "same."

Tiffany and Tricia agreed as well.

"And that leaves us two pregnant ladies, thing one and thing two..." Nicky observed the rest of the group, her eyes stopping on Leanne and Angie. "Yeah I'll go with you ladies." She winked toward Lorna.

"Hold on now." Taystee held up her hand, "we missing a few folks."

"Who?" Frieda asked.

"I don't know. But there was definitely 40 of us, and if you can't count well we missing two people.

Every started to look around.

"There's 40 actually." Leanne crossed her arms.

"You're not supposed to count those guys." Taystee eyed the two quiet pilots.

"Well what about the tour guide?" Angie questioned.

"She don't count either fool, there were supposed to be 40 passengers. Those guys and Vee don't count." Taystee explained.

Everyone began to think.

"What if they didn't make it to the plane." Tiffany suggested.

"Yeah I knew something was off with the count once we got off the plane." Piper commented.

"Well, I'll check around." Red announced.

"I'll go with you." Frieda offered.

"I'm definitely not staying here." George placed his hands on his hips. "Me and Benny boy here need to get the fuck off this waste land." He threw an arm around John's neck, startling him.

Frieda looked at the other few guests who stayed quiet.

"Don't look at me." Maria wobbled over to a couch, "I need rest." She held her belly, "for the baby."

"Me too!" Polly followed and sat on the same couch. "Being pregnant sure wipes me out." She dramatically wipes her forehead.

"Well I think I should stay here." Erica says, "maybe someone would come." No one believes that idea but there were enough people ready to search so neither Frieda or Red minded.

"I'll check the rooms." Gina said, "maybe there was something left behind?" Red nodded.

Norma stood beside Red, giving her a pleading look.

"Guess you'll be joining us." Red smiled at the mute.

"Boys and others?" Frieda called, "you joining us or what?"

"I'd rather stay." Joe answered.

"Ah, fuck it." Joel stood up from one of the couches and stop beside Frieda.

Maria's Boyfriend, Yadriel also stood beside them, sharing a look with Maria first.

"I'll go with you." Sophia stood up, "I was a firema- fighter... I could assist you if one of those missing members are hurt."

Red nodded.

"I will stay." Rosa spoke, "I'm too old for adventure." Red nodded sympathetically.

"I'll go with you guys." Larry followed Sophia.

"I'm staying." Natalie says in a bored expression.

"I wanna go with the men!" Angie batted her eyes toward John, Leanne agreed with her.

"Okay team, looks like we're all ready to go." Red smiled, "you all may go." Everyone who grouped together went their own way as Red and Frieda left the hotel to see if they could find the two missing guests.

...

Once Piper and her group arrived in the ballroom they stepped upon a surprise.

"Oh man!" Lorna gasped, "and I thought we were like those little boys who got stranded on the island… What's that book called?" Lorna turned to everyone else.

"Lord of the flies?" Piper guessed.

"Yes!" Lorna snapped her fingers, "we're definitely not them."

"How exactly does this room make you think that?" Nicky asked, she picked up a bottle of wine. "We're stranded just like those kids were, but with wine." Nicky found an empty glass and poured some wine inside.

"Well those kids didn't have this." Lorna twirled.

The ballroom was decorated in all white, several tables laid across the room. This was like Lorna's fantasy, she lived for weddings.

"It's like something happened in the middle of a wedding." Piper ran her hands across one of the tables, "I wonder what happened." She muttered to herself.

"Ugh, I really regret coming here. Weddings are not my forte." Tiffany stared at one of the tables, there had been cards laid out with names on it. One in particular was listed as _Y__vonne._

"It actually looks nice here." Tricia smiled, "I would want a wedding one day." She admitted, Lorna stole a flower and stood under the makeshift altar, beaming with so much joy.

"I always dream of my wedding." She closed her eyes dreamily, "I think about me and my boyfriend Christopher getting married in a place like this. Where the weather could not ruin the special day."

"Well keep dreaming, cause you probably won't see your Christopher for a while." Nicky giggled with Alex.

Lorna glared at them both.

"Maybe she got cold feet." Tiffany says, she also stole a flower and twirled it with her fingers. "Finally realized that marriage was just a joke and hightailed it outta here."

"Marriage isn't a joke." Lorna stared down at her flower, "marriage is beautiful! And-and happy! How could you ever think something like that was a joke." She ranted.

"Because what's the point in this big ceremony. I bet half the people here wouldn't show that kinda support for the Lord himself, like… What if one of them cheated? Broke the laws of marriage because they can." Tiffany took a bottle of wine, "Cause ain't nobody care about God's punishment."

Lorna squinted her eyes at Tiffany. "Who hurt you?"

Alex just shook her head as she and Nicky walked over to Piper, who was checking out another wine bottle. "Holy shit." Her eyes widened, she looked over to see a glass cup in Nicky and Alex's hands.

"Do you guys know how old that wine is?" Piper asked.

Alex shrugged.

"We're we supposed to look?" Nicky chuckled, she took a long sip.

"It's from 1995."

"All the bottles are around that time." Tricia yelled from across the room, she picked up another bottle.

"Who would spend so much money on old wine?" Alex asked.

"Rich white people." Nicky says bluntly, "trust me, I would know."

"Gotta give it to them." Alex started, "this place looks pretty good." She complimented.

"I agree." Piper says, "I would want something like this." A smile resting on her lips.

"Oh yeah?" Alex grinned, "would you change anything about this place if it were your wedding?"

"Hm. Maybe the color?" Piper sat down the bottled wine. "What would you change?" Piper asked, "if this were your wedding."

"I'd be fine with whatever, I'm not all about grand gestures but I appreciate them." Alex walked over to the makeshift altar. "This seems nice." Piper followed her.

"It is nice." Lorna sat down at one of the tables. "Marrying your soulmate in front of everyone, it just makes a statement you know?" Lorna sighed contently.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"You believe in soulmates?" Piper stood under the makeshift altar with Alex.

Alex reached out for Pipers hands, "don't you?"

Piper stared down at their hands, she shouldn't be feeling the way that she does when Alex touches her.

"I don't know." Piper muttered, "maybe… I'd have to find mine before I could answer that." She chuckled.

"So that… Larry guy isn't your soulmate?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Piper just shook her head, although she knew she share that with strangers. Larry was good, he was safe. She just wanted to hold onto this relationship as long as she could because in reality, she didn't want to be alone.

"Maybe I could fill in his place." Alex winked.

Piper didn't reply, she blushed slightly as she glanced over to the other girls who were looking at them with amusement, Tiffany had a different look though, almost disgusted.

Piper cleared her throat as she pulled her hands out of Alex's grip, she walked toward another table.

"Hey Lorna, look at this…" Nicky brought the attention away from Alex, she smirked at Alex as the other girls slowly started to look around again. Alex simply bit the inside of her cheek as she walked away from the makeshift altar.

Silence filled the room as the girls surveyed the room.

…

"Should we really be sitting here while everyone else is doing something?"

Erica asked the group who stayed in the lobby.

Polly propped her legs up on the table alongside Maria. "What else is there to do? Everyone is already doing what they need to. Plus, my back is killing me." Polly groaned.

"Yeah. I say staying here is exactly what we mothers need." Maria closed her eyes, surprisingly she could relax. The truth of this island being completely deserted hadn't fully come to her yet.

"We all need a rest after the plane." Rosa says from another couch.

"Right." Natalie glared at Joe, "I am never going on another trip with you again."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Once we find everyone things will look up." He smiled reassuringly.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I swear Joe, you have too much hope. Just look at this place, you truly believe anyone other than us are here?"

Joe shrugged, "could be…"

Natalie groaned, "god why did I agree to this?"

Just then, Angie and Leanne burst through the doors.

"Angie and Leanne yelled in unison.

"We have a huge problem!"

Joe and Natalie jumped up after hearing what Leanne and Angie just yelled.

"What happened?" Maria sat up with Polly, the two pregnant women holding hands for comfort.

"We need to get everybody!" Leanne sprinted away toward the pool area as Angie ran toward the ballroom.

Everyone in the lobby shared terrified looks.

Red and some of their group members came back, with Vee as well.

"What Happened out there?" Joe asked, wiping his mustache.

"We need everyone here first." Red responded, "where did those two girls go?"

"The pool and ballroom." Maria answered.

"Okay. One of you go up to the restaurant."

"Where are the others?" Joe asked.

"Dealing with the situation." Red answered firmly.

"Can you tell us what situation it is?" Maria worried as she hadn't seen her boyfriend come back.

Red was left with Larry, Norma and Vee. Sophia left the group to inform the others at the restaurant. "It's best if you all hear it. So I don't have to repeat it over and over." After Red says that the group from the pool come immersing. They… Definitely went swimming.

"What's going on?" Maritza asked.

"Just wait. Everyone needs to hear this." Red responded.

"Judging by your face… It ain't good." Flaca turned to Maritza, "and here I thought we'd enjoy this vacation." She pouted.

The group from the ballroom and restaurant returned as well.

"Someone get that… Gina girl." Red ordered and Norma obeyed.

"Lare… What's happening?"

"We'll wait for-" Larry interrupted Red.

"Someone died on the plane."

The group gasped as Red glared at Larry.

"What?" Piper stared at the ground as Larry walked over to kiss her forehead.

"Who?" Maria stood up, nearly falling back onto the couch.

Red sighed, "I don't know. Just a woman sitting in the back of the plane. She was old, we believe she must've had a heart attack during that storm."

As Red informed the group Vee looked like she was about to puke any second.

"But that means we still got one more person missing." Taystee said, she went with the group who went to the restaurant.

"Yes. You're correct." Red replied. "Did any of you find anything?"

"We found some wedding scene in the ballroom." Tricia answered.

"We saw something on top of that Volcano, then it disappeared." Janae shrugged.

Red nodded and looked over to the Latinas.

"Uh…" Maritza paused she looked over the other girls. "We didn't find anything."

"That's because you were looking." Blanca huffed, she pulls out something she was hiding in her jacket.

"God." Red sighed looking at the object.

It was a tooth, nearly a foot long.

"Where did you find that?" Suzanne stared at it admirably.

"Around this fence, the bars were twisted." Blanca offered the tooth to Suzanne who was nearly inching closer just to see it.

"What kinda fucking creature has that big of a tooth?!" Maria held her belly, "god there's no way I'm staying on this fucking island anymore."

"Let's put that aside for now. It could be… A fossil who knows." Red tried to calm the others but it didn't settle anyone.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Maria asked, she couldn't stand being with him now.

"He's with the others. Getting the woman out the plane."

"What are you gonna do with her body?" Piper asked a question only few were wondering.

"Well… Bury it probably." Red shrugged.

Just then Gina comes with Norma, they push past a few people.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Someone's dead." Red informed as the doors opened.

A woman nobody had seen her walked in.

Everyone's eyes were locked on the white haired woman.

She paused, looking back at everyone.

"Uh… Wassup?"

...

_May, 1995._

_"Why are we going out so far?" A woman asked, the man she was with had his back facing her, a glass of alcohol in hand._

_"We needed to be far from everyone." He answered._

_The woman crossed her arms, swaying due to them being on a boat._

_"I can trust you, right?" The man turned around._

_The woman nodded, "Of course. We are close friends."_

_The man smiled, "Close friends share things, and i have a certain thing I'd like to share." The man pulled out something wrapped up in his pocket. Eyes filled with curiosity the woman cocked an eyebrow._

_"What is it?" She asked._

_He unfolded the cloth to reveal a beautiful white crystal. "One of the workers found this the other day, but he fell ill after touching it." The man wrapped the crystal up again._

_"And what does that have to do with me?" The woman asked._

_"I need more of these. And i want you to find them."_

_The woman chuckled, "One of your men fell ill. And you want me to find those for you? you want me to get sick too?"_

_"Of course not. But your careful, and something tells me this little thing isn't ordinary." He smirked, "I studied it for a few days now and it's practically radiating with energy."_

_"Why do you need more of them, won't that one be enough?" The woman questioned._

_The man shook his head, "You know this island isn't normal."_

_The woman nodded, "I do."_

_"And if this crystal can affect human life, then we're going to need more." The two of them share eye contact, with the same thought in mind._

_"Think about it, the world could be in our hands." He grinned. "What do you say? are you in?"_

_The woman smirked. "Yes."_

_"That a girl." The man sipped the last bit of his drink, "after the wedding I'll call an evacuation. I don't need anyone finding something like this." The man laid a hand on the women's shoulder._

_"We're going to have a good time, Yvonne."_

...

_a/n hoped you like this chapter._


	3. What Hides In The Dark

Piper stood over the hole that was now being dug. Mendez and John started digging a few minutes ago. Frieda stood beside Piper as the boys silently dug.

"It's awful." Piper commented.

"It happens." Frieda sighed, "_Sometimes you just can't avoid death_."

Piper froze, looking over where they stood it was the same image in her dream, she wasn't sure if she's some kind of psychic or just losing her mind. She wondered if anyone were having those same dreams.

After the last member appeared, Lolly. Everyone pretty much divided themselves. There wasn't much anyone could do and nobody truly wanted to see the dead body.

But yet, Piper found herself standing in front of a hole for the woman to rest peacefully in.

"Babe." Larry called out, he and Sophia, Red and Nicky followed behind him toward Piper and her group.

"Hey." Larry went for a kiss but Piper turned her head, only allowing him to peck her check.

Larry noticed but didn't mention it, he smiled. "So, you guys need any help?" Larry looked over the two pilots who were now in a conversation of their own.

"Uh, no. We're just about done. Maybe you could bring the body in." Mendez dropped the bucket he used to dig the hole, surprisingly he and John dug a pretty nice hole just using toy buckets from the shop. A few of the other guys also helped but left after a while, maybe seeing the dead body across from them was a little too unsettling.

"Yeah… No thanks." Larry cleared his throat, "I just came here for Piper anyway." He told.

"What do you think happened firefighter?" Frieda asked Sophia, she took a step forward toward the hole.

"Well I think I heard someone yell something about their heart. I heard no other voice matching it so it must've belonged to her." Sophia shook her head a little, "she probably wouldn't have lasted here anyway."

"I feel bad for her." Piper glanced over to the body.

"I wouldn't." Sophia replied, "she probably got out of this shit hole the easy way. Who knows how the rest of us will die."

Piper shivered.

"We're not putting that in people's heads okay?" Red says. She stood beside Frieda. "We don't want people to freak out."

"Yeah, because telling us about someone dying here didn't scare us." Piper started to feel bothered, her eyes studied the rest of the trees and bushes, she couldn't help but feel like someone was _watching_.

Frieda and the boys took the woman away from the resort, near the jungled area where she could decompose peacefully. Piper followed just to see what the woman looked like, she wasn't anyone from that weird dream but she unsettled Piper even more.

"Blame those idiot girls." Frieda replied. "We were going to bury her and come up with the conclusion that she didn't exist." She explained.

"But those girls went running as soon the boys started to carry her." Red added.

"I think telling us was the better idea. People will trust you, you already took in a leadership role." Piper says.

Red smiled, "well we can only do so much with trust. We need a strategy."

"How about we think of that tomorrow yeah? It's getting dark and I'm already getting creeped out around here." Nicky held her arms as the wind started to pick up.

"Yeah, plus I heard all the others took up the good rooms. So let's see what we're left with." Larry took Piper's hand, and the couple along with Nicky walked back to the resort. Red and the others soon followed shortly after dealing with the body.

Once coming back to the lobby they see their tour guide, sitting at one of the couches with her face in her hands.

"Once we find anyone in fucking charge, I'm asking for a higher pay. I did not sign up to bury someone." Mendez walked ahead of the room, looking over the other room keys that are left.

"Oh good, you're all back." Vee stood up, she smiled. "Since it's getting dark everyone is going to bed I would suggest you all to take your assigned rooms but no one listened so go at it." The guests all followed Mendez, Piper and Larry were stopped by Vee.

"Hey." She pulled out a key from her pocket, "I noticed you two seem to be… Involved, so I thought I'd give you one of the last perfect suites." She kept that unnerving smile that creeped Piper out.

"Thanks." Larry took the key, "let's go check out our room." Larry guided Piper to the elevator, as the doors closed Piper spoke.

"Am I the only one getting a weird vibe from her?" Piper leaned against the wall, she was getting tired.

"She seems nice. Maybe it's just the situation we're in, I definitely feel weird about those two girls. What were their names again?" He snapped a finger, "Leah and Angie right?"

Piper shrugged, not caring enough to correct him.

Once they arrived at their room's door Larry unlocked the door and whistled. "She hooked us up." He beamed, "maybe we needed something like this." Piper followed him inside while observing the room. It was a honeymoon suite. Piper sighed, she doesn't think a room could save their relationship…

"We have a hot tub!" Larry beamed, "we have to use that at least once before we leave."

"You think we're actually going to leave?" Piper asked, she flopped herself on the bed with Larry flopping beside her.

"Of course I do."

They locked eyes for a moment, Piper sighed and turned over to face away from him. She shoved her arms under her pillow to feel paper. Pulling it out she examined it.

"What's that?" Larry sat up, Piper pulled out two small pieces of paper.

"Letters" Piper unfolded one and read aloud. "_I need to see you one last time before tomorrow. Meet me in our spot, midnight._" It was sealed with lipstick, Piper turned the paper around which didn't show anything.

"What's this one." Larry grabbed the other and read, "_I'll meet you at Neptune Cove, but this is the last time._"

"What's Neptune Cove?" Piper took the paper from Larry. The letters were both very old.

"It's a real secluded place, totally romantic. But that should be on the other side of the island." Larry answered. "We should check it out one day."

Just then, their door opened with Pete, Nicky and Tricia. Both girls held bottles in their hands.

"We're partying at the pool." Nicky grinned.

"Thought we'd come to invite you." Tricia finished.

"You couldn't have knocked?" Piper buried the letters back under the pillow.

"It was this Emu's idea." Nicky snickered while nudging Pete, she offered a bottle to Piper.

"I thought everyone was going to bed." Piper eyed the bottle.

"We can sleep any other time." Tricia drunk straight from one of the bottles, " everyone's out there."

"Except Red, Freida and that tour guide." Nicky commented.

Piper shared a look with Larry, he nodded while also standing up.

"Count us in." Larry smiled.

...

Piper was quite surprised to find everyone down at the pool partying. It's like the woman who died hadn't affected them at all, but that was quite the opposite.

"Please tell me your not drinking." Piper watched Polly get a mystery drink from Nicky who was tending the bar with Lorna.

Polly groaned, "I wish." She took a sip of the drink, "it's just a mocktail." She rolled her eyes.

The two were sitting by the pool dipping their feet as they watched everyone else splash. Larry and Pete went off to hang around the guys at the bar, Piper didn't mind so much considering how she would prefer space from him.

"Hi! Hello…" Grace swam over to Polly and Piper, with Suzanne behind her.

"Hi." Piper greeted.

Polly didn't reply, just sent a gentle smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick, can I ask you a favor?" Her eyes pleaded at Piper.

"Sure…" Piper replied unsurely.

"Can you watch Suzanne? Just till I get back?"

Polly scoffed, "she seems old enough why do we need to watch her."

"She's uh." Grace covers Suzanne's ears. "Special."

"Oh." Polly cleared her throat.

Piper nodded, "we'll watch her."

Grace gave them an appreciated look while climbing out of the pool. "Hey Suzie?" She called for her sister.

"Yes?" Suzanne was about to climb out of the pool as well.

"I'm going to the bathroom really quick okay? Stay here with Piper and her friend."

Suzanne nodded happily, "okay!"

Once Grace disappeared Suzanne climbed out of the pool to sit next to Piper. "You didn't have to stop swimming." Piper says.

Suzanne shrugs, "it's best if I'm out. Grace says sometimes I'm a little too straight forward!" Suzanne throw her hands out a little dramatically causing Piper to flinch a little. "First impressions matter." Suzanne pointed her index finger toward Piper with a grin.

"Right.." Piper glanced toward Polly while clearing her throat. "Hey… Suzanne?" Piper whispered.

Suzanne stared directly into Piper's eyes.

"Do you remember what you asked me earlier?" A lot of things have been on Piper's mind, especially that weird question Suzanne asked her at the beach.

"Maybe." Suzanne squinted her eyes, "what'd I say?"

"You asked me if I thought the storm changed something."

Suzanne nods, "oh yeah! I remember that."

"So… What did you mean when you asked that?"

"I'm not sure." Suzanne paused, "I was just repeating a question."

"Wait… Someone told you to ask that?"

"Yes."

Piper frowned, "who?"

A few minutes passed, as if Suzanne was contemplating whether to tell Piper or not.

Suzanne shrugged, "I didn't know them."

Before Piper could ask anything else, Grace comes back. "Hi Suzie, hey Piper."

"Hi Grace!" Suzanne nearly yelled.

"Thanks again Piper, I just hope she wasn't too much trouble." Grace massaged Suzanne's shoulders.

"She was the best." Piper smiled, she watched Grace take Suzanne to one of the couches.

"Yeah, I never felt like such a third wheel." Polly splashed her feet in the water, "what were you two whispering about anyway? Ms. Secret keeper."

"Just something that happened at the beach. It's nothing." Piper replied, Polly was her best friend and normally she'd tell her about the stuff she's been going through. The weird dream, Suzanne's question, and Alex. But how could she sound normal if she told Polly she basically dreamed of that woman being buried. Yeah, doesn't sound normal.

"Fine, keep your secrets. But come on, take me to the bar I don't wanna go alone with all those men." Polly reached her arm out.

"Pete is there." Piper laid her back on the hardened tiles.

"I want you there, you need to socialize."

"Why exactly?" Piper chuckled, she kept her eyes up at the dark sky.

"Because who knows how long we're going to be here." Polly paused, "it's just nice to make friends you know." Polly sighed. "Plus the only other pregnant woman is over there, please come on."

Piper groaned, she stood up anyway and helped Polly up, the two walked over to the bar where Nicky immediately greeted them.

"Hey ladies!"

"Hi Nicky." Piper smiled, she regretted coming to this little 'party', she was exhausted from today. If Larry hadn't spoken for her she'd decline. Speaking of Larry, Piper noticed him taking glances at her from the corner of her eye. She couldn't really meet his gaze.

"What will it be?" Nicky asked, cleaning out a new glass.

"Margarita please." Piper shivered as the wind picked up, the others who stood by the bar chatted away.

"What would you be doing if, you know, this was a normal island?" Maria asked. She smiled toward Polly as the other pregnant girl sat down.

"Like no storm?" Polly throws a question in return.

"Yep, no storm. We all came here and everything was how it was supposed to be." Maria explained, "what would you do?" She asked again.

"I know what I'd do." Joel smirked, "this island is actually beautiful. And a beautiful place will have beautiful… People." He laughed as the guys all patted his back joining his laughter.

"Hey!" Nicky finished Piper's drink and slid it to her, "who says there aren't beautiful people here?" Nicky eyes Lorna who stood beside her making herself a drink. "I'm looking at you Morello."

Everyone started to whistle and holler as Lorna stared back at Nicky, raising her index finger. "I know that look! And do not even think about it. Do I have to remind you I have a boyfriend back at home?"

"Well," Nicky paused as the laughing died down. "He's at home." She smirked, "and baby… This isn't home."

Lorna blushed fiercely as the guys high-fived Nicky.

"I hope there's more lesbians here, wouldn't mind seeing some action." Mendez glanced at all the girls at the bar. His eyes stopped on Tricia, he cocked an eyebrow.

Tricia held her hands up, "Don't look at me. You are definitely not seeing anything from me."

"Well that's no fun." He said lowly, suddenly the air felt awkward.

"So," Larry spoke up. "I'd look around this island, you know explore it. If we were in a better setting." He sipped on his own margarita. A few nods agreed, then Daya walked up to the bar with a bored expression.

"Hey, can I get the same thing?" She asked Nicky, throughout the party she had been walking back in forth between the bar and her mother, so to say the least, she was not having fun. Daya and John shared a look, smiling shyly.

"Yeah sure." Nicky focuses on tending the bar as conversation continued.

"Have you guys heard of Neptune Cove?" Larry asked.

"Yes! We planned on visiting." Maria leaned back a little into Yadriel, he kisses her forehead. "But probably not anymore."

"Just because things are a little different now… Doesn't mean I can't take you." Yadriel and Maria shared a kiss. A comfortable silence ran over the group until John spoke up.

"W-What if we don't find anybody?" John suddenly asks.

Everyone's face falls.

"Great way to ruin the vibe Benny." Mendez roughly hits John's back, making the guy jump.

"I'm just being… Real about it." Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I mean, this just doesn't make sense… I feel like something bad is going to happen but none of us are equipped."

"He's right."

Everyone whipped their heads to see Lolly. The last member of the residents to show up. She seems to keep to herself, she has this weird energy about her though, to Piper maybe.

"Oh yeah, Ellen is it?" Mendez teased and a few people chuckled.

Lolly crossed her arms, "make fun of it now. But this is a serious situation. I don't see why you all are partying around as if everything around here is fine."

"You're here too." Mendez pointed out.

"I'm not enjoying this... Party, I'm looking around." Lolly replied sharply.

Mendez sighed, "This is where I go." He stood up from his stool, he pat John on the shoulder before leaving. And one by one, every started to walk away.

"Well, I'mma call it a night." Joel stood up from a stool, "see ya' later Nichols." He waved everyone else off. The only people who were now still at the bar was Nicky, Lorna, Polly, Daya, John and Larry. Lolly decided to leave as well.

"Well that killed the mood." Nicky sighed, she began to look at something behind Piper. She handed Daya two drinks and she nodded gratefully. "Hey, can someone go up there to check on Vause for me?" Nicky asked, Piper followed her gaze to see Alex sitting up top on this small hill that carried a waterfall to the pool.

"I would do it but I assure you all, I would probably make her feel worse."

"I'll go." Piper sipped the last bit of her drink, She walked over to Larry and gave him a hug. He kissed her cheek and watched her as she made her way to Alex.

"You two are officially together right?" Nicky giggled.

Larry frowned, "y-yes… Why?"

Before she could say anything Lorna nudged her, "I see what your on about but leave it be." She whispered, the two only smiled as Larry was left confused.

Piper walked on the carved out steps in the hill to see Alex holding her arms out beside her, head leaning up to face the stars.

"Hi Vause." Piper smiled, "I didn't see you as the outcast type."

Alex dropped her arms, "hey." She greeted.

"You okay?" Piper asked as Alex didn't bother to meet her eyes.

"I'm… Okay."

"But?" Piper pressed.

"But I don't know how to explain it." Alex sighed, "I'm just not really in the party mood when someone just died… It… It's just too soon." She whimpered.

"Too soon?" Piper sat beside Alex, leaving a lot of space between them.

"Let's just say I had my fair share of death."

"I'm sorry." Piper scooted closer, to rest a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Silence fell heavy on the two girls for a few minutes.

"You know what sucks?" Piper asked, she retreated her hand back from Alex's shoulder.

"What?" Alex mumbled.

"I can't tell my followers about this night."

Alex chuckled, "you have followers? What do you do?"

"Believe it or not I'm a blogger." Piper whipped her hair back dramatically.

"A blogger huh?"

"Yes. And I promised I'd update them when I got here but so much has been in the way, not to mention there's no service." Piper looked up toward the stars again, wishing she could just be up there. "I was supposed to have fun here, but this whole trip just took a dark turn."

Alex thought for a moment, she turned to Piper with that same smile Piper once saw in her dream.

"This may be a negative experience." She says, "but... _Just think of the story you'll have_."

"What do you mean?" Piper stared into her eyes.

"you could turn this experience into a story. It has a nice plot and everything." Alex motioned her hands as she spoke, "Stranded with strangers." She grinned, "how did I survive? This is my story." She clapped her hands proudly.

Piper giggled. "Does have a good ring to it." She admitted. The two watched the waves of the beach just a few feet away from them. "What do you do?" Piper asked, her eyes meeting Alex's again.

"Importer." She placed her glasses on the top of her head.

"That sounds... Fulfilling."

"It's fun." Alex chuckled, "but... Mom wasn't a supporter."

"Well, i don't see why. Importing just sounds so safe." Piper smiled.

Piper's smile dropped when her eyes were captured by Alex. With these two staring at each other you'd think they were having a staring contest. But Alex broke the contest and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I should probably get to bed, talk to you tomorrow?" Alex stood up and dusted off the bottom of her pants, Piper nodded while also standing. The two girls hugged each other as if they never wanted to let go, but eventually they tore apart and Alex was on her way back to the hotel.

Piper stayed on top of the hill, overlooking the party crowd. She turned over to the spot where Alex and she sat, it held a beautiful view of the beach. Piper dug her hands in her pockets when she heard something rustling in the trees far from the party.

"Hello?" Piper called out, she overlooked the party again and the party started to die down. She chose to ignore the sound until she heard it again, something creeping closer.

Piper wasn't sure why she chose to follow the sound, but she did. And when she did she saw these orange eyes as it glowed in the darkness of the trees and bushes.

Piper screamed.

...

A/n i finished watching season 7 and boy I'm emotional! but here ya go.


	4. So Things Are Getting Heated

_Those eyes._

_They stared back menacingly._

_The surroundings were quiet…_

_Not a single sound..._

_Those eyes got closer…_

_The setting was darker..._

_The creature was getting closer…_

_The wind getting colder…_

_And then..._

"Ah!"

Piper jumped, her eyes adjusting to her room. Larry stirred awake as well, looking over to her worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

Piper nodded quickly, "I'm… I'm good." She mumbled. Her breath began to slow down.

The two spent a few more minutes in their room getting ready to join the others downstairs.

Just as Piper and Larry made their way down to the restaurant, it reminded Piper of high school all over again. It was a little chaotic and loud, but Piper found a small relief in it because she took it as if everyone else was busy, then people wouldn't focus on her and what she saw.

But, Piper thought a little too soon.

"Well, look who it is." Nicky spoke over everyone else, silencing them. "Girl who cried wolf." She chuckled with a few others.

What she saw was real. Piper knew that, just no one else did.

"I'm… Sorry if I freaked anyone out." Piper apologized, she felt a little nervous with everyone looking at her. "I didn't mean to… Stop the rest of the party." Even though the party was technically ending anyway, Piper just felt the need to be responsible.

"No kidding." Cindy slurped her drink, "that party ended faster than what the cops could do back at home."

"Sorry." Piper mumbled.

"I think she needs to explain herself."

Lolly stood up, adjusting her glasses.

Piper paused, she looked over everyone as they waited for an explanation. "I-I, uh." She stuttered, Larry rubbed his hand on her back, comforting her. She didn't want anyone to see her differently, she was _normal_ just like everyone else. So, she lied.

"I was really tired. I think my mind was messing with me." Piper cleared her throat, "I won't ruin any other parties." She then walked over to the small line for whatever was left of breakfast.

"Great!" Taystee smiled, "because we're running that shit back!" She and the other black girls laughed and high fived.

After Larry and Piper got a plate loaded with breakfast they ran into Polly and Pete.

"Hey." Polly side hugged Piper.

"Hi." Piper greeted.

"Not to be stuck in a middle school flashback or anything… But where are we sitting?" Polly asked. The four observed the rest of the tables, they all seemed separated by race. Before any of them could make a move, Lorna walks over to them.

"Follow me."

She led them to a table with a few of the other white girls. "You guys can go over there if you want." Lorna pointed to a table of guys who were now watching Mendez shove small sausages up his nose.

Larry kissed Piper on the forehead before walking over to the group as Pete did the same.

"Hi stranger." Alex smiled.

Piper didn't reply but instead sent a gentle smile toward her, Alex sat across from her with Nicky and Lorna on both sides. Lolly was sitting next to Leanne and Angie but moved seats to sit beside Piper.

"Hey." She tapped Piper's shoulder. "You don't have to lie about what you saw." She whispered, Piper glanced at the others as they were all staring back at Lolly.

"I… It was probably nothing." Piper replied.

"But I know it was." Lolly smiled, "no one else may believe you but I do."

And with that, she just leaves.

Piper watched her move back to her previous seat as Nicky started to laugh.

"Someone's a little coocoo."

"Talk about crazy." Lorna says as she stuffs her mouth.

Suddenly their tour guide walks in.

"I hope you all are enjoying breakfast."

Vee smiled, she held her hands together. She still wore her yellow collared T-shirt with a blue logo and khaki pants from the day before.

"I may know where everyone is." She announced, a few of the guests sighed in relief.

"Where?" Red and Frieda arrive from the kitchen, wiping their hands on a towel.

"Well this morning I had been looking around. I found out some information in one of the staff's offices regarding the other residents."

Boo rolled her eyes, "well spit it out."

Vee cocked an eyebrow, her smile suddenly fading, but quickly it returns. "There was a computer that's used for the island's wide broadcast. On the computer it states exactly two days ago at 3:45 PM someone used the emergency broadcast system to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel."

"That would explain why everyone's gone." Poussey commented.

"An evacuation?" Janae questioned.

"Yes." Vee answered, "it's a standard procedure for the resort. Like, for instance, in case of a natural disaster. The guests are brought to a secured shelter."

"A natural disaster, like if the Volcano erupts?" Piper asked.

"Yes! Precisely! " Vee cheerfully clapped her hands, "The Celestial's procedures of an evacuation designs we're specifically to cover the event of Mount Atropo erupting!" Vee's satisfaction of the idea that the island's volcano erupted made the guests feel a little unnerved.

"Is that… A good thing?" Taystee asked.

"You sound a little too happy about that." Poussey uttered.

"Uh, may I say something?" Brook raised her hand as if they were all in a classroom. Vee nodded.

"I'm no geologist… But I'm pretty sure that volcano didn't go off two days ago." Brook slowly sat back down as everyone started to chatter.

Vee's eyes landed on Piper, and yet again Piper felt weird. "Um." Piper cleared her throat, "maybe it was a false alarm."

"Then why hasn't anyone come back?" Flaca asked.

"Maybe they're still there." Lolly says, "hey you, tour guide lady." She motioned her hands toward Vee.

"It's Vee."

"Yeah, you. Where is this shelter?"

Vee scratched the back of her neck, "well that's where we have a problem."

A few guests groaned.

"But nothing we can't solve!" Vee pointed up her index finger, "there's signs on a trail that says we'll find it if we hike North for a few miles."

"I'm in." Mendez tore off a piece of sausage, one that was probably up his nose just minutes before.

"You're in? Excuse me?" Vee asked.

"Me and Benny here were supposed to be in Cancun like a day ago." He informed, "we're wasting our time just sitting around when we could be earning cash." He stood up, "You should let the real men find it."

Caputo awkwardly stood up, "I'll go." Mendez harshly slaps his back with a grin.

"That a boy!" Caputo shares a look with Natalie, she simply rolled her eyes.

Red groaned, "I'll come too."

"Really?" Vee asked.

"We can't leave our faith in… Them." Red eyed both men, "no offense."

Sophia sighed, "looks like I'm going too." Mendez eyed her.

"We don't need your help."

Sophia glared, "oh please. You'd probably die out there without me."

"I'll come!" Flaca says.

Maritza gasped, "what? Why?"

"I gotta represent our people." She whispered.

"You better not ruin your makeup." Maritza pouted. "I worked too hard on that."

"I'll go." Piper announced.

"Me… Too." Alex followed.

"Oh, fuck it." Nicky sighed, "I'll go too."

Silence remained for a few minutes, Vee clapped her hands again. "Well, alright team let's go. I request for the rest of you to stay here and just relax." Just as the small group were heading to the door someone yelled.

"Wait." Lolly stood up, "I'll go."

...

The group had been walking at least a good thirty minutes in the dense jungle. Red, Vee and Caputo walked ahead of the group as Sophia, Flaca, Mendez and Nicky stayed closed behind them. Alex, Piper and Lolly lagged behind the rest of the group.

Piper felt obligated to be next to Lolly because, well, the girl just wouldn't stop talking. She'd mention things that neither Piper or Alex cared to actually listen to. And the only reason Alex was with them because she wanted to be with Piper.

"Oh guys! Look!"

Lolly had nearly thrown herself onto the ground. Her hands cupped a plant as Alex and Piper shared a concerned look. Nonetheless they both crouched down beside Lolly.

"It's beautiful." Lolly opened her hands to expose the plant she covered, it was a flower. Not just any flower though, the purple petals on the flower glowed and pulsed with an impossible light. Lolly lightly traced her fingers over the petals. "It's like out of a dream." She whispered.

"I've never seen anything like this." Alex propped her glasses on the top of her head, "is this even real?" She asked, suddenly the three heard a snap of a twig just inches from where they were.

"Of course it's real."

Vee and the others were now standing in front of them. "This island is geographically isolated. Which results in La Rowtos having very unique ecosystems." Vee informed. Alex and Piper stood back on their feet, Lolly stayed on the ground, amazed by the flower.

"My _friend_ loved the plants here." Lolly announced, "she'd go on and on, about it and now I finally understand."

Alex cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay. Good for you, weirdo." Mendez grimaced, "can we take on the trail again."

"Okay. So we may have a slight problem." Vee replied, the group groaned again.

"This entire trip is a bad problem." Nicky pushed back some strands of her curly hair. "The fuck's wrong now?"

"We're lost." Vee frowned, "I have never actually been to the shelter. And I thought if we followed the trail then maybe, maybe we could find it." She sighed. "But according to the signs, it should be here."

"The tour guide's lost? What are they even paying you for?" Flaca asked.

"Great. We're lost in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Mendez slammed his foot on another glowing flower.

"I say we split up." Red spoke, she held her head high. "We can all go separate ways. But we all must come back here."

"That sounds like every horror movie." Nicky shook her head, "and not to freak anyone out or anything, but if what Chapman supposedly 'saw' is still out there… How the fuck are we supposed to defend ourselves?"

"Stop whining." Red replied sternly, "I don't hear any other solution." Red waited for a few seconds, looking over at everyone else to see if they had any input. And, they didn't. "So. You do as I say."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Sophia eyed around, "I see that rocky cliff. Maybe if we're on higher ground we'll see the shelter."

"I'm in." Nicky said.

"Yeah, me too. I love killer views." Flaca added.

"I think I'll stay on the trail. Just in case we happen to find anything." Vee announced.

"As would I." Red spoke.

"Yeah, sticking to the trail is a good idea." Caputo says.

"I'll take the view." Mendez mumbled.

Everyone looked over to Piper, Alex and Lolly.

"I hear some… Water, possibly a waterfall. Shelter could be nearby." Alex suggested.

"Or you just want to check out the waterfall?" Nicky smiled.

Alex jotted out her bottom lip, shrugging.

"You coming Piper?" Alex reached out her hand, Piper didn't waste a second before grabbing Alex's hand.

"Why not?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'mma go with these two." Lolly pointed toward Piper and Alex, Alex immediately frowning.

"Hey uh, I think we're gonna need more eyes." Nicky motions for Lolly to come closer, "and your eyes is exactly what we need."

Lolly glanced between Nicky and Alex, once Alex nodded, the white haired woman made her way over to Nicky's group. Nicky winked toward Alex as her group started to head off to the cliff.

...

Alex struck up a conversation on their walk to the waterfall. "Do you think we'll see more weird creatures?"

"I'm looking forward to." Piper replied, "This place is so unreal."

"That's what makes it magical." Alex smiled, "I need something like this."

"What do you mean?" Piper stumbled over a few very large fronds.

"Remember when I said I had my fair share of death?" Alex questioned, also taking extra large steps to not step on any of the beautiful plants.

"Yeah." Piper replied.

"Well, let's just say I was in a very dark place." Alex paused, frowning. "I didn't think anything was going to get better. I stayed inside a lot more than I used to. And trust me, staying inside and being an importer does not go well together."

"I'm sorry." Piper kept her eyes on the ground as they continued to walk.

"It's not your fault." Alex chuckled dryly, "it's not anyone's fault really. It just happens, you know?" Alex stopped in front of another plant that was crushed, an animal footprint evident around it. "See? Everything dies." She pointed toward the flower.

Piper sighed, "unfortunately." Piper thought for a minute, "why'd you want to come to the waterfall?" She asked, trying the subject.

"I love the water." Alex answered, " I used to swim in high school. For stupid competitions." She smiled a bit, but it was a sad smile. "I really thought for a minute that, that could be my future."

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I loved money more." Alex looked over toward Piper, her eyes hinted with the sadness. "I fell in with a lot of bad people. Then, it just all went down from there."

Piper was quiet, she didn't know what to say. She felt the sorrow in Alex's voice, how her voice weakened.

"I was a stupid kid who threw away the best chances at life." Alex Continued, "but here. This place just feels right, you know?"

"I felt some pretty weird things being here but I'm not sure if I'd describe it as 'right'." Piper remarked.

Alex smiled, as the few seconds passed she and Piper were still holding hands and that just occurred to Piper. She blushed slightly before letting her fingers loosen in Alex's hand and started to walk ahead.

Alex just smiled to herself as she cleared her throat. "So, about last night."

"Oh god." Piper held her cheeks, "please don't mention it. I'm very embarrassed."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I believe you."

"Yeah?" Piper glanced over her shoulder to see Alex catching up.

"Yes. Before you came I heard something, but I didn't see anything." Alex was not walking beside Piper.

"How great. You and that… Lolly girl are the only people that believe me." Piper sighed.

"Lolly is weird." Alex giggled.

"And that makes the whole situation worse." Piper pouted, Alex threw her arm around Piper's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"My suggestion. Try not to scream next time yeah?" Alex rubbed Piper's head, messing up her hair.

Once the two finally managed to make it to the waterfall, Alex ran over to feel the water with her foot. As she tore off her clothes Piper observed the water, it was very clear. So clear that she could see something on the Sandy bottom.

"Hey, what's that?" Piper pointed to the coin, Alex was by now already in the water and made her way over to the coin. She dived in to collect it.

"Well look at what we got here." She smirked while holding up the coin to Piper.

"Is that a pirate… Gold coin?" Piper laughed excitedly, grabbing the coin from Alex she lifted it up to the sun.

"You know anyone else who puts skulls and swords on their currency?" Alex wiped her eyes.

"Do you think it's real." Piper turned over the coin.

"Let's just say, if there is any possibility that thing is real, i'd be betting money on it."

Piper bit her lip to hide her already huge smile, Alex quickly splashes Piper with the warm water before driving back under.

"Hey!" Piper looked down at her clothes, groaning she just walked deeper into the lagoon as Alex was in her own world swimming away her fears.

"Okay mermaid, can you get out of the water? We're trying to find the shelter remember?" Piper yelled over the sound of the waterfall, Alex appeared to the surface of the water shaking her head.

"You should join me." She swims a bit closer, her voice low and full of mischief.

"Oh no!" Piper pointed her index finger at Alex. "Sounds like a bad idea."

"Bad ideas are fun ideas!" Alex giggled.

Piper watched Alex swim around a bit more before asking. "Why is it that every time we're together there's water nearby?"

Alex shrugged, now floating on her back. "Maybe it's _destiny_. And you can't fight destiny right?"

Piper smiled, averting her eyes to the ground. And in this moment, she thought. _Fuck it!_

Stripping off her clothes she slowly tipped her feet in the water. It was warm but made her shiver.

"That's my girl!" Alex clapped, her claps echoing.

Piper liked the sound of that, _that's my girl_.

Once Piper was close enough to Alex she splashed her. "That was for getting my clothes wet."

Then a game of cat and mice played out as the pair started to have a pretty good time. And soon the two found themselves underneath the waterfall. The water was more shallow and both girls were now standing on their feet, letting the waterfall overtake them.

Piper shook her head a little, letting the water run in her blonde hair. Alex stepped closer to her, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, practically beaming under the shimmering water.

Alex's green orbs met Piper's blue as time just seemed to have stopped.

"There's something I really want to do right now." Alex began, "but it would be inappropriate of me." She whispered.

Piper's eyes never leaving Alex's as she responded, "and there's something I want you to do. But it's more inappropriate of me to think about."

Alex glanced toward Piper's lips, a gust of wind blew past the women as Alex started to lean in.

Piper feels herself about to lean in as well, but she stopped.

Pushing herself back, she held her arms. She shivered.

"Do you feel that?" Piper asked suddenly, walking through the curtain of water. Alex followed, the two then discovered a tunnel on the other side of the waterfall.

"Holy shit." Piper wiped her face from the water drops, "there's like a passageway through the mountain!" Piper peered closer.

"Yeah. Looks like a building." Alex commented. Then, both of their eyes widened as they shared a look.

"Holy shit!"

"The shelter!" Piper smiled, "we found out!" She lifted her hand up as Alex high fived her. "We have to tell the others." Piper added.

As the two started to head back, Alex grabbed her arm. "Hey, Piper?"

Piper turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk about what happened?" Alex bit the inside of her cheek, her eyebrows knitting together. "Almost… Happened."

"I-I... uh." Piper struttered, Alex noticed how nervous Piper was, and she shook her head.

"We can just talk later, okay?" She starts to walk ahead of Piper back to the group.

Soon, they rejoin the others in front of the enormous shelter that was completely covered in moss.

"Great job, you two." Vee eyes lingered on Alex and Piper a little too long for Piper's liking. The two were still wet from swimming but no one mentioned it, so they didn't bring it up.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon." Flaca cocked an eyebrow, distaste in her eyes. "It looks neglected."

"It does look a little dilapidated." Piper commented, "how old is this place?"

"It's as old as the resort." Vee answered. "The caretakers obviously isn't taking much care of it. I'll have a stern word with them."

"Well, isn't the point of a shelter is to protect people on the inside?" Red asked, "Why should it look pretty on the outside?"

The others thought for a moment, silently agreeing with her.

"Alright team, let's go." Vee led the group to the entrance, as she pushed opened the doors what revealed was a long worn down hallway. Vines snaked all over the floor and sparks showered from the broken lights.

"Okay. Now this is just creepy." Nicky was the first to speak.

"Maybe Eye-Makeup here is right." Red glanced toward Flaca, "this place is neglected."

"There… Has to be something here." Vee walked further into the shelter, everyone reluctantly followed.

"Anyone else want to go back to the pretty jungle?" Lolly whimpered, clinging onto Nicky. "Anyone?" Her voice echoed.

"Hey, wait." Sophia stopped everyone, "there are muddy footprints."

Everyone began to observed. "So, the guests were here." Mendez replied.

"_Someone_ was." Lolly responded.

"But who?" Piper asked.

Suddenly Lolly hears a skittering sound, she digs her nails into Nicky's arms.

"Okay, ow!" Nicky pushed her off, "I would like my arm in one piece thanks!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Lolly asked, looking into the direction she heard the sound from.

"Great. This one sees shit." Mendez stared at Piper, "and this one hears shit." his eyes then lands on Lolly, he scoffed, "worse fucking nightmare."

"No, I heard it too." Caputo spoke for the first time since the group made it to the shelter. He walked over to the sound as the group followed. The group stumbled upon a small pitched black hole where the concrete wall crumbled. "It came from there." Caputo looked over to Lolly, she nodded in agreement.

"Someone should see what's in there." Lolly suggested.

"Uh, how about no?" Nicky replied.

"I'll look." Piper didn't know why she offered, it was like her mouth just spoke without letting her head actually wrap around what was going on.

"Piper… Seriously?" Alex held onto her arm.

"Yeah… It's just a hole right?" Alex let out of Piper's arm and let the blond peer inside the dark hole.

"You see anything?" Alex asked.

Piper let her eyes adjust to the darkness. As it settled, something shifted in the darkness. Then, Piper sees a pair of beautiful baby blue eyes with the glint of light that reflected from one of the sparks of the room.

"It's… Something… Definitely alive." Piper told the group.

"It's probably a rat." Sophia said.

"Ew! A rat?" Flaca hid behind Red, the older women cocked an eyebrow at the Latina.

From inside the hole, the creature clawed at the stone. Then, a shrieking cry was heard. The group almost immediately jumped back, even Piper was startled.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a rat." Nicky backed away.

The creature began to walk closer, Piper squinched her eyes to see… "It's… It's…"

Suddenly, the creature pounces out at Piper, Piper falls back onto the ground as the others watch the hole intently.

Then, the creature jumps out of the hole.

"Aw!" Flaca beamed, "it's cute!"

"With a deadly scream." Nicky held her ear.

The small creature was purely white, it's nose and the tips of its ears pink. And those light blue eyes stared back at everyone.

"It's a fox." Piper stood up.

"I thought arctic foxes were fluffier." Lolly pointed out.

The white fox was thin, almost like a normal red fox, just white. The fox then backs itself to the corner, frost clung to the walls as the fox trembled.

"Okay, that's not normal." Alex commented.

"It's scared." Flaca says. "Hey buddy. We won't hurt you." Flaca gets on her knees to crawl to it. But, the fox was looking right past her.

"I don't think it's scared of us." Caputo eyed the fox, then something lets out a low deep growl.

The group turned around, almost in unison.

"That!" Nicky yelled, "it's scared of that!"

Piper recognized those eyes from anywhere.

It was the creature she saw last night, and now that she sees it fully. She can only wish that what she saw was just her imagination.

Flaca scurried up to her feet again, the fox immediately taking cover from behind her.

"Uh… What are we supposed to do?" Lolly stressed, she was visibly shaking.

"Okay." Sophia held her arms out, to put everyone behind her.

"Nobody. Move." She ordered.

...

a/n well, well, well. Somebody gonna get hurt!

I only looked this over once so

sorry if there are any mistakes.


	5. The Beast

The beast stalked forward, its eyes darting between everyone.

"Sitting here is stupid!" Red whimpered as the beast's eyes landed on her.

"We're gonna die!" Flaca cried.

The group backed away from the beast, in the same corner the fox was.

"We're not!" Vee muttered. "Everyone listen to me." She began, "we have to find a way out."

The beast was directly blocking the exit, so they needed another plan.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Nicky replied.

"Maybe… Maybe we just gotta be nice with it." Lolly suggested, she pushed past a few people to stand in front of Sophia. She held her hand out, "nice kitty… Nice kitty."

Mendez scoffed, "this is not happening."

"Yeah? Try telling it that." Alex responded.

"Guys!" Piper gathered everyone's attention, "there's a door over there." They followed her gaze that revealed a huge door to the side of the shelter, revealing a dimly lit hallway.

"Please don't tell me you plan on running there." Flaca whined.

"You got any other ideas?" Piper asked, shaking just as bad as Lolly was.

"You don't actually think we can outrun that thing do you?" Caputo asked.

"I don't think we have a choice!" Alex grabbed onto Piper who stood behind her, tightly her nails gripped into Piper's arm.

The beast was now circling, toying with them.

"Okay. I'll count to three, and we run." Sophia replied.

The creature stalked closer, leering its teeth at the group.

"One." Sophia counted.

"Two."

The beast let out a low growls, and right before Sophia gave out the last digit Piper stopped her.

"Wait!"

Everyone sighed, letting out the breath they all held.

"Look. A fire extinguisher." It was just a few inches from Piper's arms, "I could use it." Piper slowly slides against the wall, to reach for it.

"Are you serious?" Nicky exclaimed, her heart was already through her throat at this point and the longer they all waited, the longer she felt panicked.

The beast watches Piper as she separates from the group, the others tried calling out to it but the beast only had Piper on it's mind. In a quick motion, the beast runs straight toward the blond, slashing her with its claws. Piper falls to the ground as Mendez suddenly runs at the beast, stabbing it with a pocket knife.

The beast lets out a roar.

"Three!" Sophia yelled urgently before running toward the door, everyone followed as the beast was backing Mendez up to the wall. Flaca was also stuck in fear, couldn't move a muscle.

Alex drops to her knees to help Piper up, "come on!" As she helps Piper stand, the blonde grabs the extinguisher and yelled.

"Hey, you!"

The beast looks over its shoulder, nearly charging toward Piper and Alex. Piper sprayed the beast in its eyes, stopping it momentarily.

"Go! Go!" Piper motioned for Mendez and Flaca to follow, even the small fox ran with them as they made it to the door where everyone else was ready to shut the door.

Mendez took back his small knife before running into the room.

"Close the door!" He yelled.

"Where's the Latina?" Red asked, everyone peered back out the door to see her Frozen in place still.

"Oh fuck!" Nicky cried.

"Okay, okay. Flaca!" Caputo yelled.

As if she was in a trance, she shakes out of it. She looked around to see the beast laying down, rubbing at its eyes.

"Come on!" The group hollered from the door. Flaca started to walk forward, fear still hanging over her head. She only managed to walk past the beast before it regained it's vision, letting out another growl it targets Flaca. At that sound Flaca started to Sprint, she only made it enough to slide in the door but something caught her arm.

Flaca let out the most bloodcurdling scream as the sound of bone crushing ringed in everyone's ears.

The beast slammed against the door, nearly knocking everyone who held it.

Flaca cried loudly as her arm was being mauled. The beast had a terrifyingly good grip on her arm as Mendez, Caputo, Sophia, Nicky and Lolly tried to close the door, the remaining people paced around.

"Uh, help here?" Lolly groaned as the door began to open as the beast pressed its weight on it.

"George!" Piper yelled.

"Mendez." He corrected.

"Give me the knife!"

Without pushing his weight off the door he threw it to her direction, surprising herself she caught it.

"Everyone get ready at the door." Piper commanded as she held the small knife in her hand, as the group shifted toward one side of the door, Piper quickly stabbed the beast straight in its eye. The beast let out another ferocious growl as it darts back.

While Flaca brings back her arm, the others pushed the door closed.

Everyone fell silent as they all started to settle. Everyone sat on the ground, panting.

"Good uh… Good work." Mendez complimented Piper.

"Thanks?" Piper's adrenaline flares down and now she felt the gash in her side."Shit." She lifted up her shirt, revealing a nasty claw mark.

"Oh god." Alex observed.

Flaca had been crying as Sophia tried her best to cover up her damaged arm.

"So." Nicky panted, "is no one wondering what the fuck that was?"

"It's a Smilodon fatalis." Piper replied as Alex tried her best to stop the cut from bleeding.

Everyone stared at Piper, silently asking for an explanation.

"A Sabertooth Tiger." She added.

"Hm. Well I must've forget we were living in fucking ten thousand B.C." Nicky scoffed.

"That's not possible." Lolly says.

"Finally something smart from that one." Mendez remarked.

"What if it's a cloned or something?" Caputo asked.

"This Vacation turned shit to Jurassic park real quick." Nicky commented.

"No. Couldn't be cloning." Lolly says, "this island has, like, many different industries but cloning isn't one of them."

"Plus, it wouldn't be Jurassic Park. You're a few million years off, it'd be more like Pleistocene Park." Piper added.

Nicky just smiles, almost impressed.

Mendez scoffed. "Jesus. Who the fuck cares?"

Piper shrugged.

"I think it matters what we're up against." Caputo said.

"You don't want to end up as dinner do you?" Piper asked.

"The facts we know, could definitely save u-" Lolly was interrupted by Mendez.

"I saw teeth, pretty fucking big ones." He looked over to Flaca who was now quietly whimpering. "I don't need to know it's whole backstory to know to stay away from it." He stood up, "lucky me and Benny have enough fuel to get the fuck out this place."

"What are you talking about?" Lolly asked.

"You're leaving?" Piper asked.

"Without us?" Alex added.

"Hey. If you chose to stay on this shit storm of an island by all means." Mendez lifted up his hands in defense. "But if you're smart, you'll know to leave with us." He paused, "I know one thing's for certain. I'm not waiting around to be anybody's dinner." Mendez stared at the little white fox that stood beside Alex and Piper.

"Yeah. I'm looking at you." Mendez squinted his eyes.

The fox stared back, innocently.

"That cute face can't fool me." Mendez added.

"Let's not overreact anyone." Vee finally spoke.

"Well look who got us in this mess to start with." Mendez glared toward her.

"You can't possibly be blaming me. I didn't know that animal would be here." Vee replied, "we're all going to be fine once we get back to the hotel, you all don't want to give up the rest of your vacation do you?"

"Fine? My fucking arm can practically be a sloppy joe!" Flaca yelled through her tears.

Mendez nodded, "you know. You don't seem to know shit." He walked closer to Vee, she stood up nearly towering over him. "And how the fuck." He spat out, "are we going to get back to the hotel? What's that?" He cupped his ear closer to her face, once she didn't respond he laughed. "You don't know?! Go fucking figures!" He yelled.

"Everything is going to go back to normal as soon as-" Vee was interrupted by Red, who had been quiet for a while.

"When everyone magically reappears?" Her voice laced with anger as well. "As soon as your, Staff can round up those prehistoric predators that chased your guests?" She stood up, "I don't know what you're running here. But this." Red motioned around the hallway, "isn't it."

"But flying with him will be?" Caputo motioned to Mendez, "he and his buddy flew us straight to that fucking storm. What if it happens again?"

"I'll take my chances." Mendez glared at him.

"What about your money?" Vee asked, "y-you didn't get paid yet."

"I've gambled enough times to know when to cut in run ma'am. " Mendez responded, clenching his jaw.

"I think… Mendez is right. Something is clearly wrong here and we don't belong." Piper says, and as those words left her mouth Vee almost immediately snaps her neck to look at the blonde.

"No." Vee stared down Piper, "you're not going anywhere." Her voice low, almost threatening.

Piper shared a confused look with Alex.

Vee cleared her throat, she smiled. "Everything is going to be okay once we return to the Celestial."

"At least she has a brain in her head." Mendez glanced toward Piper, "what about the rest of you?" He eyed the other guests.

"I pictured how this vacation would go." Nicky replied, "and it's definitely not this."

"I'm not cut out for this." Flaca said, looking down at her arm.

Caputo sighed, "I guess… I guess we should leave as well."

"No!" Vee yelled, her voice echoing throughout the hall. "I have a responsibility to my superiors-"

Mendez rolled his eyes, "you mean _Desi_ Rowtos?"

"Desi isn't here." Lolly said firmly.

Mendez nodded. "That fag isn't sticking his neck out for you as his paradise is falling apart. It's you. At this point, this isn't about your fucking job anymore." He held his hands on his waist.

Vee was silent, thinking over what everyone had been saying."Okay." She replied softly.

"So, the plan is to find a way out of here, get the others and meet at the airstrip." Red announced, everyone silently nodded.

"Well, we certainly aren't leaving through that way." Nicky stared at the door they shut. "That thing isn't giving up."

In response, the beast snarls. Banging against the wall.

Ahead of the group, the hallway led to an intersection of corridors.

"There has to be another exit right?" Alex asked, "this place isn't that big."

"Only one way to find out." Red says, she started making her way down the hall and the others followed. The small fox scampered beside Piper.

"Well look at you Pipes." Alex grinned, "the animals love you here."

"All except that tiger." Piper replied with a smile.

The group then finds themselves at the end of the hall, the corridors were long and identical and split to the right and left, ending in their own intersections.

"Uh oh." Lolly commented.

"Follow me." Red led them to one of the right corridors to find another intersection. The halls were split into right and left again. "Okay." Red paused, "let's go left." They wandered into another hallway that just ended in more hallways.

"Okay, this place is fucking with us." Nicky sighed.

"These things can run on forever." Flaca whined,"who knows where we'll come out."

The group continued to walk, the pain from the cut caused Piper to lean against the wall.

"You okay?" Alex asked, reaching out her arms to help Piper stand.

"Yeah I'm…" Piper felt a weird carving in the wall, "hey. Look at this." The group stopped.

"It looks like a lizard." Alex cocked an eyebrow.

Vee pushed past the others to look at the carving, "maybe a guest got bored and-" as Vee placed her hands on the wall, the wall shuddered. Startling everyone. The wall pushed back to reveal a shape.

"Holy shit." Nicky smiled, "It's a door."

"There has to be a passage through that." Piper commented.

Caputo pushed his body against the door, "it won't budge."

"Maybe you're just weak." Nicky snickered along with Alex.

"We still got this bad boy." Mendez had brought the fire extinguisher with them, for whatever reason.

Piper observed the wall, "there's a wheel valve here." Piper pointed, "on that pipe."

Piper took the extinguisher from Mendez and started to spray the chain on the wheel valve.

"What are you doing?" Alex questioned.

"A bit of initiative!" She smiled, she paused on spraying the extinguisher. "CO2 fire extinguishers release gas of drastic Sub-Zero temperatures." She explained, literally no one actually understanding. She shrugged and continued to spray.

After she finished spraying she continued, "the chain should get brittle enough." She then slams the extinguisher in the chain, breaking it off from the wheel valve.

"Impressive!" Nicky smirked. "And here I thought you were like another typical blonde."

"Thanks." Piper grinned.

Mendez then spins the valve, and gears moved from inside the walls. As the door slid aside, a small hidden office room with monitors and files revealed.

"Well look at this." Mendez was the first to walk in.

The first thing the group notices was a computer, it was still running.

"That computer might have a way out." Lolly says, the group huddle around the computer, Piper took the seat.

"We just need to log in." Piper flips around a few files on the desk.

"This might help." Sophia hands Piper a small sticky note with four words written on it.

"Ram, Scorpion, Bull… Lion." Piper read aloud.

"God, are we playing detective?" Mendez groaned.

Piper thought for a minute as the group waited.

"What could it mean?" Vee asked, she was standing beside the chair Piper was in, and the question was more directed toward Piper than anyone else.

"Bull… Lion." Piper held her chin.

"Maybe those things have something in common." Caputo suggested.

"Those animals are nothing alike!" Flaca replied.

"Wait." Piper quickly types out a six letter word, the computer chimed.

"Holy shit." Alex smiled, "what was it?"

"Zodiac." Piper replied.

"Oh, duh!" Sophia slapped her forehead, "Aries, Scorpio Taurus, Leo."

"No fair, I'm a libra." Flaca pouted.

The computer then flicks to several security cameras.

"Hey… Doesn't that look like the…" Lolly paused.

"The Celestial." Piper finished.

"I'm guessing this is so that they could monitor us back at the resort." Vee stated.

"Yeah, because the cameras in the suites surely gives that idea." Nicky pointed to a suite, it was of Natalie and a few other women sitting around. Other cameras were on empty rooms. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure many people liked being watched but.. Not I."

Mendez snapped his fingers, "there's a microphone there. That means we could call over the resort."

"And tell them to meet us at the airstrip." Alex added.

"Alright brains, see if you can find a way to reach em." Mendez patted Piper on the back.

"While you're doing that, we still need to find a way out." Red brings up, "there has to be a map somewhere right?"

Caputo nodded. "I'll help you find one."

Red, Sophia, Lolly, Caputo and Mendez dug around the office. Flaca had sat down next to the small fox to comfort her nerves, she wasn't looking too good. Vee sitting next to them. Piper, Alex and Nicky stayed around the computer.

Piper found a pair of headphones and placed them in her head, as she clicked through a few camera feeds Nicky and Alex pressed their ears against the headphones as well.

Piper clicks on a feed of Larry and Polly, their sitting in the honeymoon suite. They were talking. Piper looks over to another monitor to find the Latinas and black girls rampaging in the restaurant. Piper cocked an eyebrow, ignoring that she looked over to another monitor to see Natalie with Norma, Gina and Erica. Switching to the lobby she sees Leanne and Angie, crawling on the floors. The rest of the guests were all in their separate rooms.

She clicked back to Larry and Polly.

"I don't think spying on your boyfriend is going to help us." Nicky chuckled.

"I unlocked the computer, I get dibs on how to use it." Piper replied as the sound then rings through the headphones.

_"I don't know what to do." Larry sat on their bed. His face buried into his hands._

_"Don't you think you're overthinking this?" Polly asked, she was standing at the foot of the bed, holding her back._

_"Or maybe I'm not thinking enough." Larry replied, he glanced toward Polly. "When she told about this trip I thought that maybe it could help us you know? But I feel like it's not doing a damn thing."_

_"Larry-"_

_"No! I know it's happening. I know we're breaking apart. I just want to fix it."_

Piper quickly switched off the monitor, clicking on Natalie and the other women. Alex bit the inside of her cheek, she looked over to Piper who wasn't focusing on the monitor in front of them.

_"Are you two together?" Erica asked Natalie._

_"No. Not officially or anything. I have a husband, back at home." Natalie replied, she had been eating several candy bars as the wrappers were laid out in front of her._

_"Oh, then what was this trip? A business one?" Erica asked._

_"That's what I told the husband." Natalie shrugged, "but I regret it."_

_"Oh! So your cheating?" Gina was then slapped on the arm by Norma, who had a sticky note and showed her something._

_"What is this? Why are you even in here? I would like to be alone." Natalie rolled over to her stomach, burying her head into the covers._

_"Because the lobby is filled with meth heads." Erica replied._

_"Plus, your cheating scandal is entertaining." Gina snickered._

_Piper switched to another monitor._

"Guess you're not the only one with relationship issues." Nicky commented.

Piper rolled her eyes as she then searches through the computer. "Found it." She smiled, activating the speakers she called everyone else over.

"Alright. Who should we try to call out to?" Piper asked.

"The lobby. Those girls can run their mouths to everyone." Red suggested.

"Wouldn't you want someone with actual sense though?" Caputo asked, pointing to another screen with the black girls and Latinas making a mess of the restaurant.

"Yeah because they look very sensible." Mendez mumbled.

"Lobby it is." Piper sighed, she unplugged the headphones so everyone else could hear. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Uh." Her voice blared through the speaker, causing the girls in the lobby to groan. "Sorry!" Red rolled her eyes and took over.

"Listen. You girls need to gather everyone at the airstrip." She ordered.

_Leanne and Angie we're both lying on the ground, leaning on suitcases that they had opened._

_"Oh man! Jesus is that you?" Angie asked_

Red sighed.

_Leanne laughed loudly, "Jesus is a man! It's that old Russian lady that went hiking earlier."_

_"Oh right…" Angie held her chin, looking up at the ceiling she waved. "Hi Russian lady!"_

"Fucking Christ." Mendez shoved everyone to speak, "you fucks! Can you please tell everyone to get the fuck out please?"

_Angie just burst out laughing. "Someone's an angry bean" Leanne nudge her as they continued to laugh._

"This is hopeless." Nicky sighed.

"Tell the girls in the cafeteria." Red said.

"Hey bitches!" Mendez called out, Caputo hit his shoulder. The girls in the restaurant immediately stopped, looking straight at the speaker. "I mean. Hey lovely ladies. If you can do us all a favor and get everyone out to the airstrip that would be lovely."

_Taystee groaned, "oh come on man!"_

_"Why are we leaving?" Janae asked, "this is fucking awesome yo!"_

_"Yeah. With nobody here we can do whatever we want." Maritza added. "I wanna stay!"_

"Hey, Latina mommy." Mendez says, "your little friend here almost got her fucking arm torn off so I think you might wanna rethink what the fuck you just said."

_Maritza frowns as does everyone else._

_"What?" Cindy asked, "oh hell nah"_

_"Wait!" Janae yelled, "how can we even trust you?"_

Mendez sighed, "just fucking do it!"

_Daya held her hands up defensively, "I hear you loud and clear, I'm out."_

"Please! Tell everyone before you decide to go." Mendez urged.

_"What if… What if they don't want to leave?" Taystee asked._

"Then we're fucking leaving them!" Mendez replied. And with the girls who were in the restaurant made their way out and parted ways to tell everyone.

"Okay so that step is done." Piper said, watching over the monitors as the girls made their way through the hotel. "Now, we need to find a way out." She turned to look at the people who were searching the files.

"We found nothing." Red responded to her look.

"It's going to take too long to find anything useful." Lolly says as she grabs another file. "Hours worth of stuff in here!"

"Do you think we could even find our way back?" Sophia asked, she stood over Flaca who had stayed on the ground, clinging to her arm.

"There's no way we're going back out there with that fucking animal!" Mendez stared at the door from which they came from.

"Maybe we could-" Piper paused as the small white fox jumped into her lap, leaping from the desk it jumps on top of Piper's head. It didn't stay long as it jumped on a higher shelf, it's nails slightly scratched Piper's head making her wince.

The group watched the small animal pull at a large binder with its teeth, for a few dramatic seconds the fox then pulls hard enough to make the binder topple over. As the binder fell, the files revealed tunnels.

"Well I'll be damned." Mendez stared at the white fox.

"It's our way out!" Alex held a sheet, "ha!" She laughed as the other picked up more sheets.

"Does this mean that thing understands English?" Lolly laid on her stomach to stare at the snow colored animal.

Following the sheets, Mendez led the group through the halls to find a pair of doors.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered.

"Thank God." Alex sighed in relief.

"Freedom, here we come." Red pushed opened the door with Sophia.

But freedom looked a bit different here.

"Uh… Guys?" Nicky called out.

Red peered around the doors, she and Sophia shared a questioning look.

Pure darkness.

So... Empty.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mendez yelled, and his voice carried on as an echo throughout the darkness.

"Please tell me someone has a flashlight?" Piper asked.

Mendez sighed, "had one. It must've fell off somewhere."

"Amazing." Nicky replied sarcastically.

"We can't actually go in there right? I ain't losing another limb!" Flaca stated.

"What other choice do we have?" Red replied, she turned around to face the others. "Everyone else is on their way to the airstrip. We need to keep moving."

Fear lingered over everyone as they stared into the darkness.

Alex links her arm with Nicky's. "everyone should link up." She says, "so we don't lose each other."

"Um!" Flaca looked down at her arm. "I'm incapable!"

Sophia reached out for her, "just hold onto me, and whoever is next just hold onto her shirt."

Flaca hesitates before linking her good arm to Sophia's.

Everyone started to link up, Alex held her arm out for Piper to take.

"I… I don't know guys… There has to be another way." Piper knitted her eyebrows.

"Do you trust me?" Alex suddenly asked.

"I…" Piper simply nodded, she links her arm with Alex's.

Everyone looks back to Red, worry in their eyes.

"Alright team." Red smiled, "let's do this."


End file.
